


Ghosts Of The Past (Sequel to Love Will Conquer All)

by KamironTheDork1408



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 15:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamironTheDork1408/pseuds/KamironTheDork1408
Summary: Skyler has to deal with the pain that is in her life. There will be many obstacles she has to face. Will she survive them all.... or will she fall





	1. Chapter 1

Sky’s POV

“Babe, Orion is here.” I hear Avery call. I run down the stairs and tackle Orion in a hug. “Sup Sky.” Orion says. I haven’t seen some of the pack members in so long. Avery and I moved into our own house. I’m still in charge but I just don't live with the pack anymore. Sam moved away shortly after the breakup but it’s still weird. “Armando made some dinner last night and I brought over the leftovers.” Orion tells me. I missed Armando’s cooking. “Since when do we have leftovers?” I joke. Orion laughs. “You’re coming by later, right?” Orion asks. I nod. We are getting 5 new pack members from Bruce. “Orion, it's great to see you.” Avery says as she walks down the stairs. “Hey Avery.” Orion chuckles. “Well, I should get going. I have to bring CJ to school.” Orion says. He hugs me goodbye and exits my house. Avery wraps her arms around me. “I have to go to work soon my love.” I say. Avery rolls her eyes.

TIME SKIP (At the pack house)

I walk into the pack house and im immediately hit by the force of 3 little kids. “Hey guys.” I say as they hug me. “Pack meeting!” CJ yells. Everybody runs to the living room. Armando sees Avery and lets out a low growl. He’s always been suspicious of Avery. I don’t know why. There is a knock on the door. I open it, expecting to see Bruce but instead it is Sam. “Can we talk?” she asks. I nod and lead her to an empty room. “What do you want, Sam?” I ask. “I lied to you.” she says. “What do you mean?” I ask. She sighs. “When I told you that it was me that outed you, I lied. I was forced to or he would kill you. She wanted you for herself and he wanted her happy. Avery is my cousin. Her father threatened your life.” she tells me. “Out .” I mumble. “Sky, please.” Sam begs. “OUT!” I yell. She leaves with tears in her eyes. I return to the living room. “Avery, can we talk?” I ask. She gets up and follows me to the other room. “What’s up?” she asks. “Is it true? I know you were listening to my conversation with Sam.” I say. “You really believe I would do that?” she gets defensive. Something is up. “I’ll see you at home.” she says before leaving.


	2. Chapter 2

SKY POV

Last night we welcomed 5 new members to the pack. Raine can morph into a tiger. Tegan can morph into a lion. Dominick can morph into a hyena. Carlson can morph into a deer. Chinx can morph into a pitbull. Avery and my wedding is tomorrow. She is still a little upset with me but things will be ok. 

TIME SKIP TO THE WEDDING

“STOP THE WEDDING!” a voice yells. Sam is standing at the door with a woman. “Mom?” Fin, Jay, and I say at the same time. we run to my mother and hug her. “Stay away from her.” my mother says pointing to Avery. I look at my mother, confused. “Avery is the one who outed you to your father and I.” my mother says. My heart shatters. “YOU!” Avery glares at Sam. “YOU RUINED EVERYTHING!” she yells. “YOU LIAR!” I scream at avery. “I LOVED YOU!” I yell. Armando and Jaxx grab avery and drag her away.

AT THE PACK HOUSE

SAM POV:

“I am so sorry.” Sky tells me. I hug her. “I’m not mad at you.” I say. She looks up. “You’re not?” I pull her close. “No i'm not mad.” I say

Sky POV:

I don't know what made me do it but I leaned in and kissed Sam.

SAM POV:

Is this actually happening?

Sky POV:

We break apart. Sam just stares at me. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have-” Sam shuts me up with a kiss. “I missed you so much.” Sam admits. “I’m so sorry I didn't believe you.” I say. Sam kisses me. “It’s ok.” she whispers.


	3. Chapter 3

SKY POV

We are all in the living room. Sam is cuddled up in my arms on one of the chairs. “Mom, we thought you died.” Fin says. “I thought you were trying to kill me!” I cry. My mother looks down. “After the crash somebody found me and I was rushed to the hospital. I was then transferred to a different hospital a few states away. It took me years to heal and even longer to find you.” she says. Jay hugs her. “Your father is alive. I don't know how I know this but I do.” my mother says. Armando growls. Sam grabs my hand. “Victor is not my father. Not anymore.” I say. My mother nods.

TIME SKIP

Sam and I are laying in bed. “What are we going to do about Victor?” Sam asks me. I shrug and curl up in her arms. 

Sam POV:

Sky’s breathing deepens and I know she is asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Sky POV:

I wake up in Sam’s arms. I try not to move so I dont wake her but I fail miserably. “Good morning sleeping beauty.” I chuckle. “‘Morning.” she grumbles. I try to get up but Sam won't let go of me. “Sam, you need to let go. Im hungry.” I laugh. “5 more minutes. I want cuddles.” she pouts. I give in. Sam pulls me closer. Not even a minute later I hear her breathing deepen. I let myself drift back to sleep.

TIME SKIP

“Sky, Sam, wake up” Orion's voice calls. I open my eyes. Sam is still asleep. “We need to get up.” I gently nudge her. Sam groans. I roll my eyes and get out of bed. I change into black jeans and a button up. I turn around and see Sam get up. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her waist. “Hello love.” I mumble. She smiles. There is a knock on the door. “Sky?” a familiar voice asks. I throw open the door and tackle her in a hug,

Sam POV:

Sky hugs the stranger. I can't help but feel jealous. Who the hell is she? “Sam, this is my best friend, Ali. Ali, this is Sam, my girlfriend.” Sky says. Ali’s smile fades for a second at the mention of a girlfriend. I force a smile.

TIME SKIP

Sky POV:

SHE TRIED TO KISS ME! ALI TRIED TO KISS ME!

Sam POV:

IM GONNA KILL ALI! Sky is in our room crying. I go in. “Sam, I'm so sorry. It all happened so fast I didn't have time to react. She cries. I kiss her. “It's ok my love. It's not your fault.” I assure her. I wrap my arms around her. She rests her head on my shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

Sky POV:

The past few days have been calm but I'm still paranoid. My mother says that Victor is still alive. I survived the fall so it's possible that he did too. “Whats wrong my love?” Sam asks me. “I feel like my mom is right. Victor could still be out there. How much longer till he comes after us?” I rant. Sam wraps her arms around me. “We can handle it. You’re a badass, Sky. You can take him. We have your back.” I lean in and kiss her. I smile. “Thank you love.” just then Orion bursts through the door, “Sky, CJ is missing.” My heart sinks. My body fills with rage. “HE HAS GONE TOO FAR THIS TIME!” I growl.

Sam POV:

I’ve never seen Sky so mad in my life. Her blue eyes turn yellow. Her teeth start to turn into fangs. Massive bat like wings sprout out of her back. Curved horns grow out of her head. I’m frozen in fear.

Sky POV:

I never wanted Sam to see this side of me. The pack calls it Bonez. Bonez comes out when I am pushed too far. She takes control. 

Sam POV:

Sky crashes through the ceiling. Orion and I run through the pack house until we get outside. Sky is in the air. “Im not coming back until I find him.” Sky growls. She flies away before we even blink.

A YEAR LATER

Sam POV:

There is a loud crash outside. I run to see what it was. Sky is hovering in the air,, CJ in one hand, an unconscious man in the other. Sky lands on the ground. CJ runs to Orion. “What the hell happened?” I ask.


	6. Chapter 6

FLASHBACK

NO ONE’S POV:

A year later, Sky has finally located CJ. She lands on an abandoned building. She can see CJ through the skylight. There are 3 men guarding CJ. The poor kid is chained to a chair. Just as one of the guards walks under the skylight, Sky bursts through and lands on him, knocking him out. The other 2 guards turn around and aim their guns at Sky. “DONT MOVE OR WE’LL SHOOT!” one of the guards yells. Sky has a devilish smirk on her face. Bonez is in control. “Release the kid and I will make your death painless.” she says in a demonic voice. The guards laugh. “Suit yourself.” Sky shrugs. Before they can react, Sky grabs one of the guard’s head in her hands. WIth a swift twist, she rips his head clean off. Blood comes pouring out of the headless body, staining the floor. the look of fear is frozen on his face. The final guard backs up, terror in his eyes. “P- please, I’ll do anything you s- say, anything.” his voice is shaky. Sky walks toward him. She grabs his wrist and snaps them. He screams in pain as bones rip through flesh. The first guard starts to gain consciousness. Sky walks over to him. She grabs a shard of glass and slits his throat open, Sweeney Todd style. Blood pools out of the wound. Sky returns to the final guard. With a quick punch she knocks him out. Sky breaks the chains that are holding CJ. He has been watching the whole time. CJ hugs Sky. With both CJ and the guard in hand, Sky flies off.

PRESENT DAY:

Sky POV:

“Raine, heal his wounds.” I throw the guard to the ground. Xavier picks the guard up and carries him into the pack house. Raine follows him. Sam walks over to me once everybody is inside. She wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in for a kiss.

Sam POV:

“Let’s go see if the guard is awake.” Sky says. We walk into the pack house. He is awake.

Sky POV:

Raine healed the guard’s broken bones and wrapped them in casts. “You’re the pack, aren't you?” the guard says. Orion smirks. “Who are you?” I ask. “My name is Parker. I’m assuming you’re Sky? Your father forced me to work for him. He said that if I didnt he would kill my family.” Parker explains. I decide to have mercy on him and spare his life. “You can stay the night. Tomorrow I will send Chinx to watch over your family while we question you.” I say. I dismiss the pack to their rooms.

Sam POV:

Sky and I are laying in bed. “What do you think Victor is planning?” I ask. Sky sighs, “i don't know but whatever it is, it can't be good.” I curl up in Sky’s arms and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sky POV:

I crawl out of bed, careful not to disturb Sam. I need to do something. I creep down the hallway to the room where Parker is staying. I walk into his room. “Psst… Parker.” I whisper. “Huh?” he says as he wakes up. “Can we talk?” I ask. He nods and moves over so I can sit on the bed next to him. “My father, he forced you to work for him?” I ask. Parker nods. “Why you?” I ask. Parker shrugs. “Chinx is one of our toughest members. She will protect your family.” I assure him. He gives a pathetic smile. I nudge him and he smiles more. 

Sam POV:

When I wake up I find that Sky isn't in bed with me. “Sky?” I call out.

Sky POV:

I hear my name being called. I leave Parker’s room and head back to mine. “Hello love.” I say as I walk in. Sam wraps her arms around me. “I love you.” I say quietly. She leans in and kisses me. “I love you too.” she responds.


	8. Chapter 8

Sky POV:

“Babe, where’s my makeup?” Sam calls. ”You don't need makeup my love!” I call back. There is a knock on the door. I walk over and open it. Ali is standing in front of me. “Hi.” she says. “Hi” I say awkwardly. “Um, can we talk?” Ali asks. I nod and let her in. we go and sit on the couch. “I’m so sorry.” she tells me. “It's ok.” I mumble. “What?” she asks. I lean in,

Sam POV:

Im curious who was at the door. “Sky, my love, who was that?” I call. When there is no answer I head downstairs to investigate. What I see shocks me. Sky is kissing Ali. “WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?” I scream. Sky and Ali jump apart. “B- babe i- it's not what it looks like.” Sky stutters. “Yeah sure whatever you say.” I spit. Sky gets up and tries to grab my hands but I pull away. “Sam please.” Sky begs. Tears threaten to fall. “I’ll get my stuff later.” I say before running out.

Sky POV:

What did I do? I don't even know why I kissed Ali. Sam is my world and now she wants nothing to do with me


	9. Chapter 9

Sky POV:

“Sky you can't do this.” Orion cries. I push past him to the door. Victor has taken Hailey. The only way to get her back is if we trade places. I walk out the door and don't look behind.

Sam POV:

A month has gone by since I saw Sky. Maybe I should give her a chance to explain. I decide to head over to the pack house.

Orion POV:

“RY RY! SAM IS AT THE DOOR!” Parker yells. Before Sky left Parker officially joined the pack. I go to the door and see Sam. “Is Sky around?” she asks. My smile fades. “Sam, you’re too late. Sky turned herself in to victor. She's gone.” I say. Sam drops to her knees, “She cant be gone.” Sam cries. “I’m sorry Sam. We’ve tried to find her but we couldn't.” I tell her.

Sam POV:

This can't be happening. “We have to do something!” I cry. “Sam, Sky made the decision. If she wanted to be saved then she would have made it possible.” Orion says. 

Sky POV:

Im so weak that I can't stand. This is it, I'm going to die here.


	10. Chapter 10

6 MONTHS LATER

Sam POV:

“We found her!” Dominick yells as she runs through the house. I come bursting out of my room. “Let’s go get our Sky!” Carlson cheers.

Sky POV:

Everything is going black. There is a loud bang. I start to fade away. This is the end.

Sam POV:

“She’s over here!” Tegan yells. I run over. Raine checks her pulse. She freezes. “Raine, what's wrong?” I ask. “We’re too late.” she mumbles. “What do you mean?” my heart races. “She’s dying.” Raine cries. My heart shatters. “No no no no no, she can't be dying.” I grab Sky in my arms. “Baby please wake up. Please.” I cry. 

Sky POV:

“Sky! Sky!” I hear her call. The light is getting brighter. I try to run back but the light keeps getting closer.

Sam POV:

I cry as the love of my life dies in my arms.


End file.
